


Left Behind

by B_Radley



Series: Gandalf's Way [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, Crushes, Double Drabble, Gen, Goodbyes, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: In one time, a warrior becomes Fulcrum.In another, a princess becomes a warrior.Those left behind endure.





	

Kaeden Larte watches the girl - the warrior first known as Ashla, a distant mechanic with her own demons, pack her meager belongings for her new job. She sees a slight smile crease her face, as she looks at the Fardis' shiny tchotchkes on the table. The smiles remain in her brilliant blue eyes as Ahsoka moves the bits and figurines to another pile. 

A pile that she already left behind. Ahsoka worries her lip with a sharp canine.

She picks up one figure and puts it in her bag.

Kaeden's lips tingle from the kiss as Fulcrum leaves her behind.

~+~+

Breha Organa watches her daughter as she finishes packing her small bag. Captain Antilles wants to raise ship, soon.

She sees Leia look at the figures on her shelf. The memories of a childhood. A collection brought to her by her father.

All except for one, that sits in the center. A tiny figure left on her bed, next to her sleeping head. As a half-remembered kiss touches her forehead.

The kiss of another memory; a powerful, beautiful Fulcrum. Missing for three years.

Breha tears as Leia puts the figure into her bag.

Breha's lips tingle with the goodbye kiss.


End file.
